In Your Dreams
by Keys Studio
Summary: Joss x Vlad. Vlad is plagued by one dream all day, and when Joss comes over to spend the night, things get a little bit spicier than spiced blood wine. Warnings inside, yaoi, lime. Possibly three chapters long. Made out of pure boredom and desire to write this ship. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Warning(s): Slight lemon, lime, yaoi, Joss x Vlad.**

**I don't own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**_**, Auntie Heather Brewer does! :D**

**[xXx]**

Vlad tossed and turned, his cheeks flushed, blanket tossed to the floor, and skin covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. His brows were drawn together as he slept, his lips slightly parted. All he could feel was the heat in which his dream version of a certain someone was filling him. All he could see was those gorgeous eyes looking into his own, flustered ones. All he could hear was skin against skin, tan slapping against pale. All he could taste was a tongue around his own. All he could smell was passion and raw, hot sex. It felt so good, so wonderful. His need ached for release, tight in his boxers and pajama pants. The dream made him harder than anything ever had before.

That luscious, brown hair, tangled in his fingers. That wonderful, undeniable shaft thrusting in and out of his posterier. Those lust filled, brown eyes. That tan, flawless skin...

Oh, it was enough to make him release right then and there in his pajamas.

Of course, all good things had to come to an end. An example of this would be Aunt Nelly calling for Vlad to wake up, that she was making breakfast. It took several tries on her half, but her calls were answered with a small grunt as the Pravus was stirred out of his dream, awaking him. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. The dream burned at the forefront of his mind, send a rush of blood to his already aching groin. Groaning to himself, he frowned. He would have to take care of his... well, he wouldn't exactly say _little_, but you get that it was a problem and Vlad had to take care of it.

Getting up and out of bed, the noirette went to the bathroom. After giving himself the relief he needed (he refused to believe that when he climaxed that he moaned out _his_ name just out of pure embarrassment) and cleaning himself up a bit, the male went back to his room, getting dressed into his daily, school clothes - consisting of a shirt that read in white font on a black background 'I DON'T BITE. HARD.', a dark gray zip up hoodie, a black choker, and faded blue jeans. Glancing at the time as he slipped on his socks and shoes, he made a mental note to hurry with breakfast if he wanted to make it to his early morning sparring match with Joss.

Joss...

Vlad paused at the door of his room, backpack over his shoulder, shifting it slightly as his cheeks began to burn. The dream from earlier came back to the front of his mind, flashing images of the male's toned, tan body going across his vision. Shaking his head furiously to try and rid himself of the mental images of the Slayer, he hurried from his room and down the stairs. What greeted him was a flustered looking Otis Otis, eyeing the boy like he had lost his mind.

Well, _shit_.

The Pravus quickly clamped down on his thoughts, shooting his uncle a look that said, 'Don't say _anything_.'

Otis shivered a little and shook his head, walking into the kitchen. "Nelly!"

"Yes?"

Vlad panicked. _He wouldn't dare_. Quickly pushing his mind into his uncle's own, he saw that he wasn't trying to do what he had feared. He was...

Ew.

Okay.

_No_.

After talking to Nelly for a moment about how they were running low on blood bags and he was getting hungry again (that and Vlad's hunger seemed to have been growing in recent times), he snagged some cookies from the fridge for his breakfast at the school. After taking a warm plate of actual breakfast, made by Nelly herself, he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Pulling out his mind from his uncle's, Vlad decided that he didn't need breakfast.

"I'm heading for school, Nelly!" the boy called.

"Alright, Vlad!" called the woman in return after pulling away from Otis slightly. The two had been kissing a bit _too_ lovingly and that had bothered the Pravus. "I'll have Otis give you your lunch today, okay?"

"Got it!"

With that, the male hurried out, shuddering. That was code for _don't come back in unless you want to be scarred for all of your life_. Thankfully, if he had forgotten anything, which he was fairly certain that he hadn't, he could just float up and get it from his room. Walking out of his front yard, he reached out with his blood, searching for Joss's thoughts. Once he found them, he quickly turned and grabbed the about-to-be attacker that had been behind him. Tossing the startled Slayer up and over his shoulder, he righted him on his feet in front of him. Releasing him, Vlad tensed up his muscles, getting ready for the early morning adrenaline that he had gotten so used to since he and Joss agreed to those sparring matches...

The two fought it out, relentless. Joss, trying to kill Vlad with his deadly stake, and Vlad, avoiding his blows and delivering them all the same... Once the sun began to rise, however, they stopped, reverting back to their everyday, day to day teenager selves.

Joss wrapped his arm around Vlad, grinning as he hid his stake away in his hip holster. "Morning, Vlad," he greeted, as though the two of them had _not_ just been fighting each other to the death. "What's up?"

"Eh, nothing much. Just got done fighting some crazy guy with a giant splinter," teased Vlad, smiling. He tried not to think about his dream as it tried to come back to the front of his mind. "You?"

"Just finished fighting Dracula," snorted Joss, shaking his head as he grinned all the more. That grin... Oh, if he flashed it Vlad's way, the Pravus would melt like butter. "Get your homework done for last period?"

"With my uncle being my teacher and living with me? Duh," laughed the noirette.

"Good, cause I kind of need to copy it..."

"You're kidding."

"Dad was jumping down my throat about leaving some of my books down in the living room..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Vlad glanced over at him. He then offered him a smile. "Why don't you spend the night? I don't care if you bring some bugs and stuff over..."

Joss looked at him in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. And before you ask, Henry told me about your bug love."

The brunette's cheeks burned a little as he glanced away, his arm around Vlad tensing a little. "Y-you aren't going to make fun of me over it, are you?" he asked him a little worriedly.

"Not at all," smiled Vlad. "I wouldn't mind learning about it. Not to mention we'll have time to play some video games and stuff cause it's Friday and Otis and Nelly are going out to see a movie and have dinner before she has to work tonight..."

Joss smiled, his blush dying down as he looked at Vlad. "You sure that Henry won't get mad that you invited me instead of him?"

"He's grounded, isn't he?"

The two shared a laugh as they neared Bathory High. Time to get the day over with and, hopefully, have someone to gag at while his uncle and Aunt Nelly kissed each other and all that before their date.

**[xXx]**

**Read and review, please!**

**~Annabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning(s): Slight lemon, lime, yaoi, Joss x Vlad.**

**I don't own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**_**, Auntie Heather Brewer does! :D**

**[xXx]**

"Dude, Henry was right. You _do_ suck at video games," laughed Vlad, thoroughly kicking Joss's butt in the game that the two were playing. Vlad was kicking his butt with supreme _ease_, mind you, while Joss sat beside him with the most concentrated look on his face ever conceived by man, bashing buttons in hopes of getting at least one good hit in on the male. One hit was the one thing that he needed to turn the tables, or so he believed. If bashing the buttons on his game controller meant that he would get the upper hand, then bash the buttons he would.

"Shut up, Vlad. You sucked at one point," grunted Joss sticking his tongue out slightly and drawing his brows tightly together. Practice apparently did make perfect if Vlad was able to whoop his butt and hand it to him on a silver platter. God, the joke that the Pravus did when he told him that was horrible and he was Hell-bent on getting him back for it. "You and your scantly cladded waitress _that just so happens to have a silver platter_ will live to regret your arrogant words."

"Patience is key, grasshoppah," snorted the noirette as he won yet another round of the game. "Why don't we take a break to get something to eat?"

The brunette paled a little at the thought of Vlad 'eating'. "How about we don't?" he offered.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Wimp. Can't even handle ordering a simple pizza."

"Hey, now. I didn't say I couldn't handle it. I just don't want to see you drink blood..."

"Whatever. I'll drink it in the kitchen before I come back in here. Can you order for me? Pepperoni, hand tossed, no garlic."

"Yeah, yeah, bossy boy. I'll order. But only if you're the one paying..." grumbled Joss, looking for a phone book after setting down the game controller. He didn't pay the Pravus any mind as he heard him walk into the kitchen, finding the phone book. Flipping through the pages, he found the right number for Dominos. Calling them, he ordered Vlad's pizza of handtossed, large, pepperoni, and no garlic, along with his own pizza of handtossed, large, cheese with extra cheese, and lots of garlic. He also ordered for a two liter of Coke-a-Cola. Once he received the price total for the food and drink (that being just a little less than thirty dollars), he hung up the phone. Trying not to think about what Vlad was doing in the kitchen, the brunette lightly touched his game controller. Why was there a pang of jealousy in his chest...? It wasn't like he _wanted_ Vlad to come into the living room and just sink his fangs into the brown haired male's throat...

Right?

Meanwhile, Vlad was leaning against the kitchen counter, a warm cup of blood in his hands. He sipped on it lightly, closing his gray eyes in thought. The dream that he had the night before went through his mind once more, enticing a small groan form the male. He remembered almost every little detail about that dream, the way it felt to be so completely and utterly dominated by the Slayer... The very same Slayer that was sitting in the living room of his home. The Pravus tried not to think too much on the dream in fear of becoming rather... aroused. After all, that was _all_ the male needed at that moment. To walk into the living room to resume his butt-kicking status over Joss with a pitched tent in his jeans.

Shaking his head of any and all naughty thoughts of the Slayer, he decided to finish off his mug of O Positive. Once he was finished, he rinsed his cup with scalding hot water. Then he returned to the living room, sitting beside Joss. "How much is it?" he asked him.

"Around twenty seven dollars," informed Joss. "So thirty will be the best to grab. You know, for a tip to the driver and stuff."

Vlad nodded. He would get it after another round or two of owning Joss's sweet ass at video games. Speaking of asses... His mind went a little too quickly to the dream once more. The mental image of Joss pounding into Vlad, their naked skin slapping against one another, was a little overbearing. The noirette bit his bottom lip slightly and crossed his legs just enough to help hide his growing tent. _Now is not the time to be thinking about him like that_! he berated himself within his own mind. _Joss is your friend. Sort of_...

Joss had noticed the Pravus's discomfort, however. Raising a quizical brow at him, he asked, "Are you alright, there, Vlad?"

"I-I'm alright! Just fine! Peachy, really!" stuttered out Vladimir a little too quickly in response. Clearing his throat, he asked him with burning cheeks, "Wh-why do you ask?"

The Slayer took a moment to look over the noirette. Not wanting to upset him in fear that whatever was causing his discomfort was something that would make the both feel awkward, the brunette settled for a small shrug. "Oh, no reason..." he said softly. "Don't worry about it."

Vlad blushed all the more, but since he knew that Joss didn't want to upset him, he relaxed a little bit. "Why don't we play another round on the game?" he asked softly after he calmed himself. "Or I could turn on the television...? You know, like watch _Mythbusters_ or _Futurama_."

"I don't care," shrugged Joss. "Either way is fine with me."

The Pravus nodded slightly, turning the game off and switching to the satellite television. He was browsing through the channels when the Slayer suddenly tackled him. "H-hey!" he yelped, his eyes going wide.

Joss grabbed the remote and turned on a channel about insects. "Sorry. I saw you pass it. I couldn't resist wanting to watch it."

"You like bugs?"

The brunette grinned. "Like bugs? I _love_ bugs." It was then that the male began to go into a rant of a lesson about how each of them were individual and interesting and amazing. He told him of how some insects eat their mates after mating, and he told him how some insects assassinated other insects just to eat them. All the while, Vlad found himself actually interested. Granted, it was a subject matter that he never would have cared for hearing about, but it kept his mind off of... certain... _other things_ that wanted to run through his head.

**[xXx]**

**Read and review, please!**

**~Annabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning(s): Slight lemon, lime, yaoi, Joss x Vlad.**

**I don't own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**_**, Auntie Heather Brewer does! :D**

**[xXx]**

_How did this happen_?

That was the very thought that Vladimir Tod was having as his lips were assaulted, his back pushed back into the cushions of the couch, held in place there by infamous Slayer Joss McMillan. One minute the two were arguing over something kind of stupid, what it was, neither of them seemed to remember, and the next minute, the two were liplocked, both of them fighting for dominance in a well waged battle of tongues. Joss was straddling Vlad's waist, his hands attempting to explore the Pravus's pale stomach under his shirt. Vlad was blushing furiously, his gray eyes clenched tightly as he tried not to moan against the tanner male's oh so wonderfully sinful mouth. How the two of them got into such a predicament was beyond the two of them, but at that moment, they were beginning to care less and less about _how_ it happened. Instead, they were were beginning to care more and more about how to _continue_ making it happen.

And how to continue making it happen didn't require much thought at all.

Vlad reached up and tangled his fingers in Joss's dark hair, fisting and tugging at the locks to bring him closer to him. He wanted the Slayer. He _needed_ the Slayer. Ever since their friendship had been ruined in ninth grade, the Pravus had wanted nothing more than to let Joss know that he forgave him for what he did and that he wanted to be with him still. Friends had been okay, but this was so much better. The kissing, the touching, the pulling, the... well, the _everything_. Everything about the situation screamed sin and wrong, one a Slayer and the other a Vampire. Predestined enemies in a rivalry that screamed the death of one or the other. But... There was also something about their situation that screamed right. Two boys, high school boys, seniors... They were acting like normal boys acting on their impulses.

They were acting like normal boys acting on their need to be love, to be desired.

At that moment, they weren't the Slayer Joss McMillan and the Pravus Vladimir Tod. No. At that moment, they were two boys who wanted nothing more than to make out and be rough about it on the noirette's couch.

Joss tore away after a moment more, panting hard. "Vlad..." he whispered, his eyes clouded with desire and love for the boy beneath him.

"Joss..." whispered Vlad in return, desire and love in his gray eyes as well. Their lips were swelling slightly and they were lightly bruised, he noticed. He tugged Joss's head close and kissed him roughly once more, breathing be damned. He just wanted to feel the brunette against him. Every little muscle, every little scar, everything. The noirette wanted to feel it all.

Joss pulled away again, heaving a little bit. "Vlad..." he whispered again. He lightly tugged on the hem of the boy's shirt. "May I...?" When he was met with a nod, he eagerly peeled off the male's shirt, kissing the pale skin that was exposed to him almost immediately. Vlad's skin was soft and flawless, just as it was expected to be by the Slayer. He drew shuddering breaths out of the pale male below him as he kissed his stomach, his navel, his ribs, his chest, his collar bone, his neck, and his jaw before making the return trip. When he came back up a second time, he pressed his lips against Vlad's own for but a small moment.

Vlad shuddered softly, staring longingly at the male above him. He tugged at Joss's own shirt and asked softly, "May I?" Met with a nod of the Slayer's own, he pulled off his shirt and marveled at his wonderfully tan skin, littered with a multitude of scars. Oh, the beauty of something so deadly... He sat up and laid Joss back, kissing the scars that he found along the tan male's flesh. "Beautiful..." he whispered delicately. "Very beautiful..." He lightly grazed his blood thirsty fangs along Joss's flesh.

Joss tensed before pushing Vlad off of him a bit hastily.

Blinking his gray orbs, it took a moment for the Pravus to realize just what exactly had happened. He forced his fangs back into his gums and gave the Slayer an apologetic look. "Joss, I-..."

"I know..." breathed Joss. "It was an accident. Just... B-be more careful about the fangs..." He had actually forgotten during their little make out session that Vladimir Tod was a Vampire... but now that he remembered, he was a little more than hesitant to allow their actions to continue...

Vlad heard his thoughts loud and clear and cupped the male's cheek. "Why don't we... Take it a bit slower...?" he offered softly. "Maybe just stick to hand holding and kissing until we're both a bit more comfortable?"

Joss relaxed considerably, nodding. "I can handle that..." he whispered softly. "I mean it..."

Together, the two fell into a cuddle fest, not even bothering to put their shirts back on. They watched regular television for a while, ocassionally kissing and nipping at one another, their hands laced together and fingers intertwined. They smiled all the while, relaxed and calm. "Joss, can I change the channel?" Vlad asked softly. "I don't know about you, but I'm kind of tired of watching bug porn."

"It's not... Okay, it is bug porn. Change it," snorted Joss, shaking his head a little with a warm smile on his lips. He handed Vlad the remote just as the doorbell rang. "Oh. Pizza's here..."

"Can you grab it while I change the channel?" asked Vlad a little hopefully.

"Yeah, I can." With that, Joss got up, slipping on a shirt as he went to the door, money in hand. Once he paid for the food, he brought it back into the living room. He glanced at what was on the television and blinked. "What's this?"

"Don't judge me," blushed Vlad. He had turned the channel to a movie channel that was showing _Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix_. "I like the series, okay?"

"I wasn't judging," smirked Joss as he sat down. He kissed Vlad's blushing cheek. "In fact, I think it's kind of cute."

"C-cute?!"

The brunette silenced him with a kiss to the lips. "I really, really like you, Vlad."

The noirette relaxed some. "I really, really like you, too, Joss..."

"You know... We have to keep this a secret..."

"I know..."

"Even so...?"

Vlad read his mind and nodded. "Even so."

The two leaned in, their eyes fluttering closed. Their lips met, and soon enough, they were making out once more, enjoying themselves as they did so. Their love had to remain secret, but they were both confident that they could keep it that way. They parted and smiled warmly at one another. No mind reader could even figure them out, no matter what. They promised themselves that. Forever and always...

**[xXx]**

**Woot! Last chapter! :D All done! Finally~! Hehehe~!**

**Read and review please!**

**~Annabeth**


End file.
